Unknown Destiny
by Chris Michaels
Summary: He was alone sitting at the controls of the airship he had poured his heart and soul into. She was lost now. Rated T to be safe. Chapter Three up. Eventually relationships happen. Will let you know soon ; Please R&R Thanks.
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy X-2

Unknown Destiny

By

Chris Michaels

Prologue

"Sir the second engine just cut out!"

"Damn it! Alright... There's no way we can save her! Everyone abandon ship!" said the dark haired man.

"But sir, we are over the ocean and you-"

"I know! I'll be fine, just go!"

The dark haired man was still sitting at the flight controls of this airship. Land was no where in sight for the moment but he thought if he could just hold the ship up a bit longer then land may show up.

Everyone had left the ship by now and he would be the last person off. He was alone sitting at the controls of the airship he had poured his heart and soul into. She was lost now. What was worse was the fact that he couldn't swim.

The ocean grew steadily closer to the front of the airship and land was no where to be seen.

The deep blue of the ocean was now skimming the bottom of the airship. He had no choice now. He wouldn't be able to reach land. He had to take the chance. He quickly slammed his fist down on a large red button and the cockpit of the airship burst open and the chair he was sitting in shot out of the airship.

He removed the seat fastener and the chair fell to the water. With a quick yank of the rip cord, his parachute opened. Slowly he floated to the water.

Panic set in when he finally hit the ocean. He began struggling to get the parachute off himself. He was able to get it most of the way off but he needed air. He began trying to make his way to the surface of the water. He wasn't going to make it. His chest felt heavy. He gave in. Water began to come in. He fought hard to get to the surface.

Slowly a darkness began to consume him until he lost consciousness completely.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Rikku wait up! You run too fast!" called Yuna called from behind her cousin.

Rikku stopped, turned around, and with a smirk said, "No, you run too slow!"

Yuna finally caught up and looked at Rikku. "Where are you taking me?"

The two were on the Besaid Island beach. It was a clear, sunny day and the water was the most perfect shade of blue.

"I found this great spot on the beach. Well it's up on the hill really but you can see the whole vastness of the ocean! It's really cool!" Rikku said.

"Oh that does sound nice!" Yuna said as they began walking again.

"I've been waiting all day to show this to you! You've been so busy," Rikku said.

Yuna nodded slightly. "I know. Today has just been an off day. I haven't seen or heard from Tidus in almost a month. I'm starting to worry about him."

"Well don't worry I'm sure he's-" Rikku stopped when she saw an object laying on the beach several yards away.

Yuna stopped and looked at Rikku. "What is it Rikku?"

"There's something over there. We should go check it out," she said.

The girls both ran over toward the object. As they got closer, Rikku noticed that it was a man. "It's a person! Hurry Yunie!"

Rikku dropped to her knees and put her ear to his chest. "His heart is beating still!" Rikku rose up and began pushing the man's chest up and down repeatedly.

After a moment the man's eyes flew open and he coughed up water. Gasping for air, the man looked up at Rikku and Yuna. "W-w-where am I?" he said.

"You are on Besaid Island. I'm Rikku and this is Yuna," Rikku said.

"Are you ok? How did you get here?" Yuna asked, kneeling down next to Rikku.

The man sat up slowly and looked at the two women before him. "I... I don't know... but I can't seem to remember how I got here or who I am..."

Yuna and Rikku exchanged a quick look. Then Rikku noticed some writing on the man's shirt. "Well your shirt says Koro. Could that be your name?"

Koro shook his head. "Maybe... I'm not sure."

Rikku and Yuna stood up then helped Koro to his feet. "We should get you back to the village. Can you walk?" Rikku asked.

"I think so," Koro said taking a few steps forward. "Yeah... I'm good."

Yuna and Rikku smiled at Koro. "Good! Now lets get back and get you looked at," Yuna said.

Later in Besaid Village Yuna, Rikku, and Koro sat in Yuna's hut. Koro's shirt was off and Yuna was nursing a large gash Koro had on his side. "This is one heck of a wound. I'm surprised you didn't notice it before," Yuna said.

"Well it must have happened before I lost my memories. Now that I know it's there it hurts like hell," Koro said.

"Are you sure you don't remember a single thing before we found you on the beach?" Rikku asked, sitting across from Koro.

Koro closed his eyes for a moment then sighed. "Everything is just a huge blank spot. I can't remember anything except from when I woke up and you two were there. I mean... I can't believe I still know how to talk and know how to fight. You'd think that would be gone too," Koro said.

"Amnesia is funny that way... We used to see it a lot when Sin was still around. It's toxin would make people forget lots of things and believe other things," Yuna said.

"Sin? What was that?" Koro asked.

Yuna smiled lightly. "It's a long story. Perhaps we'll fill you in some other time."

A moment later Lulu walked into Yuna's hut with a pile of clothes. "Here. I'm afraid they aren't much at least you'll have clothes while we get your clothes washed."

"Thank you... Um..." Koro sighed.

"Lulu," Lulu said with a smile.

"Yes... I'm sorry. I promise I won't forget this time," Koro said and returned her smile.

"Well I've got to get back to Wakka and Vidina. I'll check back later," Lulu said.

"Thank you again Lulu. I greatly appreciate this," Koro said.

With a nod, Lulu disappeared from the hut.

"There. All done. You should be good as new this time tomorrow!" Yuna said.

"Thank you both so much. You've been so kind to someone you haven't even known for more than a few hours," Koro said.

"I guess its just in our nature to be kind to those in need," Rikku said with sly smile.

"Well Rikku and I are going to step out for a bit. You must be so exhausted. Get dressed and get some rest. We'll have food for you when you wake up," Yuna said.

Koro nodded. "Yes, I would like some rest. Thank you both very much."

"No problem! Now get some sleep," Rikku said and she and Yuna left the hut.

Koro stood up and put the clothes on. For a moment he looked around the hut. It was a quaint little place. He could get used to it. On the far wall he saw a mirror. Slowly he walked over to it and looked. Icy blue eyes looked back at him. His hair was shaggy, medium length, and was jet black. The scar on his right cheek told him that he was some sort of fighter. He just didn't know what kind.

He reached up and placed his fingers on the scar and then he saw a flash.

_Swords clashed against one another. Koro was facing someone, though he didn't know who. They were fighting. He turned and saw a woman standing to the right of he and his assailant. She had a look of distress and worry on her face. She was looking at Koro._

"_Be careful!" the woman yelled._

_The attacker turned to the woman, pulled out a gun and squeezed the trigger. The woman fell to the ground._

_Koro felt a surge of rage sweep over him. He ran fast at the attacker, his sword stretched out in front him. The attacker stepped aside and slashed a cut in Koro's cheek._

Koro removed his hand from the scar and stumbled backwards away from the mirror and tripped over a sitting pillow. "What the hell was that!?"

Yuna and Rikku came rushing into the hut. "What happened?" Rikku said.

"I'm sorry, I was looking at myself in the mirror and I had this flashback like thing," Koro said.

"What did you see?" Rikku asked, helping him up.

"I was in a fight..." Koro said.

"And?" Rikku asked.

Koro didn't want to go very far into details. "That's all I remember."

Rikku and Yuna looked at Koro with looks of concern.

"Don't worry... I just need to rest," Koro said, making his way to the bed and laying down.

"Alright... Rest well," Rikku said and she and Yuna left the hut.

Koro laid there for a while thinking on what had just happened. It was strange. It must have been a memory of something. Finally sleep overcame him.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Yuna and Rikku sat outside next to the village fire.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? You know... keeping him here. What if he is like some mass murderer or something?" Rikku said.

"I don't know... I just don't sense that from him," Yuna said.

"But you heard what he said about that flashback. He was in a fight with someone," Rikku said.

"I know but he also said that was all he remembered. He didn't say he was attacking someone," Yuna said.

"I dunno... I just don't trust this completely. I mean what if he was lying about not being able to remember anything?" Rikku asked.

"What you two talking about?" came Wakka's voice from somewhere to the left of the two girls.

"We found someone washed up on the beach here. He says that he can't remember anything about how he got here," Rikku said to Wakka, who was now sitting down beside them.

"Yeah, Lu said something about that. Said she was concerned about the guy ya? Is he ok?" Wakka asked.

"Aside from the memory loss thing, he seems fine. Rikku thinks he might be a mass murderer," Yuna said.

Wakka chuckled. "I think a mass murderer would look a bit more dangerous, but then I haven't seen the guy yet so I don't know, ya?"

"No... he doesn't look dangerous but you don't have to look dangerous to be dangerous right?" Rikku asked.

"That's true. Maester Seymour didn't look dangerous and he sure was," Wakka said.

Yuna and Rikku both nodded.

"Well I'll come over in the morning and meet him ya? Gotta get home and sleep while I can," Wakka said.

"Yeah Mr. Daddy! Gotta be lively for that little kid!" Rikku said cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah, good night to you too," said Wakka, standing and heading off to his hut.

"Well Yunie, I'm going back to the airship for sleep. I'll come back first thing in the morning!" Rikku said, getting to her feet.

Yuna stood up and gave Rikku a hug. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rikku smiled, waved and ran off out of the village.

Yuna sighed and walked back to her hut and entered it. Koro was laying fast asleep on the bed to the right of the entrance way. A thought came to her as he lay there sleeping. What if he was dangerous? She felt scared now. But she tried to force the thought away. _It was just the conversation around the fire, _she told herself. Managing to tear her eyes away from Koro, she moved to the couch that was to the left of the entranceway. Adjusting a pillow to the arm of the couch, she laid down.

Finally her thoughts were off Koro, but now they were on a path that was slightly painful. Tidus had left Besaid a month ago to go to Luca to discuss Blitzball strategies with the Luca Goers because he had received a message they needed help. The Aurochs had not played a game since Vidina was born a year ago so Tidus had joined the Goers.

Tidus had written her three letters then they had stopped coming. Yuna tried not to get too worried and shrugged it off as him being busy but then two weeks passed and no letters had come. Now it was a month. Where could he be? What was he doing? Had he stopped loving her?

Yuna shook her head at that last thought. It was just far too painful a thought to have at this point. With a sigh Yuna rolled over to face the back of the couch and she finally drifted off to sleep.

_Three weeks ago._

Tidus lay on the floor in a makeshift jail cell. With a groan he opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the bars of the cell door in front of him and just beyond that he saw two Luca guards sitting around chatting about how Blitzball season was going to be starting up soon.

Slowly Tidus sat up and looked at the two men. "What the hell is going on here? Why am I in this cell? What did I do!?" he demanded.

At first the two men ignored him. He got angry, jumped up, and slammed his hands into the bars of the cell. "WHY AM I HERE!?"

One of the guards took out his nightstick and smashed it against Tidus' fingers.

"OW! Hey!" Tidus yelled, now back against the rear wall of the cell, cradling his hand.

"Shut your trap. You know why you're here," said one of the guards.

"No I really don't! What did I do?" Tidus demanded again.

"We've told you before and we aren't going to tell you again. Now shut the hell up!" said the other guard.

"Can I at least write a letter? There is someone who hasn't heard from me in almost three days. I'm sure she is worried about me," Tidus said.

"Aw how sweet. The guy has a little girlfriend." Both guards began laughing and walked out of the area where Tidus was being held.

"PLEASE! I don't want her to think I've stopped caring for her! Please!!!" Tidus called after them, but the only response he got was the sound of a heavy iron door closing somewhere down another hallway.

With a sigh, Tidus sat down and leaned against the wall. He looked down at his hand. It was swollen and red. He didn't think it was broken though because he still bend his fingers. But now his thoughts moved from his hand to Yuna. She must be so worried about him. He didn't want Yuna to start hating him.

As he leaned his head against the wall of the cell, a single tear slid down his cheek. He missed her terribly.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Yuna opened her eyes. She could hear the birds chirping outside, always a pleasant sound to wake up to. She rolled over and looked at the bed. Koro was not in it. Immediately she got up off the couch and headed outside. There were people walking back and forth through the small village. Yuna looked at one of the villagers and stopped her, an old lady. "I'm sorry, but have you seen a dark haired man walking around?"

"You mean that charming young man over there standing by the temple?" said the old lady.

Yuna turned and saw Koro. Feeling relieved, she thanked the old lady and walked over to where Koro was standing. He seemed to have sensed her walking up because he turned slowly and faced her then looked back out towards the ocean. "Hey Koro... Did you sleep ok?"

Koro nodded slowly. "Better than you I think..." He turned back to look at her again. "You were tossing and turning. Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. It's nothing," Yuna said.

Koro nodded again and looked back to the ocean. "Is it always so calm here?"

"Yeah it is. That's one of the reasons I like it here. It's such a beautiful place," Yuna said, now standing by Koro. She looked at him. "You look confused."

"I am... sort of. There is something in me that seems to be afraid of the ocean but the part of me that doesn't know who I am seems to not be afraid of the ocean. It's confusing," Koro said.

"Yeah I can see how it would be. Which part do you prefer?" Yuna asked.

"I think I prefer the part that isn't afraid of the ocean. There's no reason to be afraid of it," Koro said.

"No there isn't. It's so beautiful. I don't see how anyone could be afraid of it," Yuna said.

"Hey you guys. Great morning isn't it!" said Rikku walking up to them.

"It sure is," Yuna said with a smile and gave Rikku a hug.

"So Koro, any luck with more memories or no?" Rikku asked looking at him.

Koro shook his head. "Not yet. I'm thinking of taking that boat down there and just taking it where ever it goes and seeing if I meet up with anyone I know..."

"Alone?" Rikku asked?

Koro nodded. "Can't ask you ladies to leave your lives here just for some random stranger."

"But you haven't asked us yet!" Yuna said.

"Yeah! Besides, why would you take a boat when we have an airship available to us! You wouldn't believe how fast we can get you places!" Rikku said.

"But that's the point. I haven't asked, because I can't ask. It would be rude of me to ask you to drop whatever you guys have planned to help me," Koro said.

"Psh. We hardly do anything any more! This would be exciting!" Rikku said.

"Yeah and you know what? You don't have to ask! We'd be happy to help you!" Yuna said.

"Wait wait wait! You think it would be exciting," he pointed to Rikku. "And you can answer for her?" he pointed to Yuna.

Both Rikku and Yuna nodded happily.

Koro chuckled. "Alright but I'm kind of scared as to what I'm getting myself into."

"Ah don't be nervous! We don't bite!" Rikku said and began dragging Koro along.

"Wait! I need my clothes from Lulu!" Koro said as he was dragged.

"Oh poopie! Yunie can you go see?" Rikku said.

Nodding, Yuna walked over to Wakka and Lulu's hut. She tapped the cloth covering the entrance of the hut. "Hello? Wakka? Lulu?"

Lulu slowly emerged from the hut. She had Koro's clothes in hand.

"Hey!!! Just what we needed!!" Rikku exclaimed, grabbed the clothes from Lulu and pushed them at Koro. "Now go get dressed! We'll be waiting!"

Koro couldn't help but laugh at how over zealous Rikku was. He smirked at Rikku then disappeared inside Yuna's hut.

"Are you three going somewhere?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah. We are going to travel around and help Koro find people he might know," Yuna said.

"Oh well that's not a bad idea," Lulu said then there was a crash in Lulu's hut followed by a "Vidina no! Don't do that!"

Without a word Lulu quickly ran back to her hut to see what the ruckus was.

Yuna and Rikku chuckled to one another.

_Meanwhile, in the prison in Luca_

Tidus lay in the cell. It had been three weeks. He hated being in this jail and he still didn't know why he was in it. Also he missed Yuna. That was the hardest part about this. Being away from Yuna.

There was a sound of a cell door opening from somewhere down the corridor outside his cell. He stood and walked over to the bars to see if he could see anything. Two guards were walking down the corridor. He couldn't stand it any longer. He was going to do something. Quickly he went to the back of the cell and laid down on the ground, face down.

There was a loud rap on the cell bars. "You! Get up! It's time for your hearing!"

Tidus didn't move.

The guard opened the cell door and both walked in. "I said get up!" the guard said, kicking Tidus in the side.

As much as it hurt, Tidus couldn't give away that he was still alive.

"Damn it! I said," the guard leaned over, "get-"

WHAM! Tidus' fist connected with the guard's jaw. The guard flew in the air slightly then landed on the ground, unconscious.

Tidus quickly grabbed that guards nightstick and jumped to his feet. The second guard swung at Tidus who jumped back then swung his own nightstick, hitting the other guard square in the head. That guard fell down on top of the other.

Quickly Tidus grabbed the keys, ran out of the cell, shut it and locked the guards in. Turning, he ran up the corridor and out of the jail. He was going home to Yuna.


End file.
